Dreams in Reality
by Never-been-pinker
Summary: Sora finds himself trapped in his dream and ironically finds Donald there. Dreams, mysterious worlds, and flashbacks. They find that they're not the only ones shut inside their own heads.Will they get out? or will they forever stay in motionless pictures
1. an old face

**Dreams in Reality**

**Summary: Sora finds himself trapped in his own dream and ironically finds Donald there. Dreams, familiar worlds, and flashbacks of themselves. They find that they're not the only ones shut in their own heads. Will they get out? Or will they forever stay in motionless pictures of the past?**

**A/N: My first fanfic. Please don't flame me, but concrit is always welcome. Enjoy!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Chapter one - An old friend 

Sora ran into the secret place where he and Kairi used to scribble on the walls. Riku and Kairi waited for him as he stumbled into the cave soaking wet.

"Whew! That storm's worse than the one when darkness took over Destiny Islands!" Sora said, clumsily tripping over a stone. Riku jumped back to avoid his landing.

Kairi laughed amusedly as she handed Sora a towel. "Here you go, Sora."

"Thanks," Sora replied. He wiped the towel all over his face.

"I think we'd better stay here for the night," Riku said, taking out some blankets from a giant traveller's bag. "There's no way we can make it back to our homes in this weather."

"Stay in this creepy place?" Kairi shuddered.

"It's okay Kairi. What'll harm us here?" Sora said optimistically.

"Still, I'd feel more comfortable if we stayed with Selphie and the others in the cove." Kairi admitted. She yawned tiredly.

"You two can go to sleep if you want. I'll keep watch." Riku said.

"Keep watch? I thought Sora said 'What would harm us here?'" Kairi said, shivering in the cold.

"You know, just in case the place floods in or something," Riku replied.

"Oh… okay then, if you're okay with it."

"Sure I am. Why? Don't you think – "

"Okay, okay, less talk, more nap," Sora interrupted.

Riku shrugged and ambled over to the mouth of the cave. He sat down and watched the water fall from the sky. Inside the cave, Kairi sat down and leaned against the cave wall. Sora did the same beside her.

"Why do you always do that, Sora?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"You know, interrupt me and Riku's conversations."

"Oh, I do that?" asked Sora, sounding genuinely surprised. "Whoops, sorry then."

"Sora," Kairi snapped irritably.

"What? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Stop doing it, that's what!"

Kairi stood up and walked to the other side of the cave.

Sora sighed. Why _did _he interrupt their conversations? Was he doing it on purpose? Or was it something he just did. Whatever it was, it was annoying Kairi. A lot. He'll talk to Kairi about it soon. But first, sleep. Just thinking about it made his eyelids feel heavy. He closed his eyes slowly, and soon, he was asleep.

Kairi looked at the drawings on the walls. Then she looked at Sora. She caught site of the drawing behind him. It was the drawing that they both made together. She drew Sora, and Sora drew her. Paupu fruit drawings were in front of the drawings. Kairi smiled to herself. She could feel her eyelids closing, and soon she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sora awoke, and realised that he was no longer in Destiny Islands. 

"Oh, what a dream…" He said, lazily falling asleep again.

Suddenly, Sora felt something push him hard in the chest. He opened his eyes, more aware of what was around him. He looked around, and saw a dog, with a green collar on. "Pluto, is that you?" Sora said, peering at the dog.

Pluto gave him a lick on his cheek.

"Whoa, wait- this has to be a dream." Sora looked around him. "Yup this has got to be a dream." The boy rubbed his eyes. He saw an Accessory shop, an Item shop, and a moogle. "Is this place Traverse town?"

Pluto nodded his head up and down continuously.

Sora slapped his hand on his forehead several times. "Wake up, wake up!" But as much as he hit himself on the head, he felt very much awake.

He stood up. Pluto tried to pull him to the Accessory shop. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." Sora said. He followed the dog into the accessory shop and found himself looking at what seemed to be…._himself_.

"What the?" Sora said confusedly. "Is that me?"

Pluto nodded.

"Can he- or I see me or hear me?"

Pluto shook his head.

"Well I guess that mean he- or _I_ can't feel me either." Sora said. He noticed something strange the way his _other_ self was doing things. He felt like he'd done them before. Then he realised.

"Is this the _past?_" He looked down at Pluto.

Pluto seemed to look like he gave him a shrug. "

"Okay…" Sora felt very puzzled. He walked out of the Accessory shop. "Well, if this _is _the past, then right now, I must still be looking for Kairi and Riku. But judging by the way Donald and Goofy aren't with me right now, I guess I haven't met up with them yet." Sora rubbed his head. "Oh, all this past stuff is giving me a headache."

Pluto made a dog pouting noise as if to say, _me too._

"Come on, where did I first meet Donald and Goofy again? The Third District?" Pluto nodded. "Okay, so let's go to the-" Sora stopped. Everything around him was changing. The accessory shop had turned into the vacant house. The stairs in front of him had grown longer. Shortly Sora saw that he was now in the third district.

He saw his past self run through two giant doors, and down the long flight of steps. "The Key!" He heard two familiar voices call.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora said, but he found himself turning his smile upside down as the voices were coming from the past selves of Goofy and Donald.

Two heartless formed around Donald and Goofy's past selves, and soon they were hurtling down towards _Sora's_ past self. They landed with a crash. Sora laughed.

"So that's how they ended up landing on me." He said.

"Sora! Sora!" He heard a voice say. Sora spun around briskly.

"Donald! It's really you this time right?" Sora asked,

"Sure is! And this is really you right?" Donald said in reply.

"Of course." Sora had so many questions, hoping Donald knew the answers. But he got distracted by a shake in the ground. Sora looked behind him to see what was happening. He saw a Guard Armour standing in front of his past self. He was glad the Guard Armour couldn't see him and Donald. He didn't want to fight it all over again. But instead of the Guard Armour battling Sora's past self, it turned it's head around and faced Donald and Sora. Sora gulped.

"You think it can see us?" Donald asked,

The Guard Armour threw it's hand towards Sora and knocked him to the ground. "Ow," He said painfully. "Yeah, well, after that, I'm pretty sure it can see us."

They both said nothing at first, but then the Guard Amour thrust it's head towards them like a bullet. "RUN!" They both yelled.


	2. more information

**Dreams in Reality**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and never will… ever.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two –

Sora, Donald, and Pluto ran to the second district doors. They slammed the doors shut and a mere few seconds after that, they heard the unmistakable _THUMP _of the Guard Armour's head against the thick wooden door.

Donald puffed. "That was close!" he said. He glanced around briefly as if expecting another head to be flying in their direction. He didn't see one, instead, two heartless materialized in front of them. One Shadow, and one Soldier.

Donald caught Sora's eye, and it was clear what he was trying to say: _Sora, do something!_

Suddenly there was a shimmer of light around Sora's hand and the Keyblade appeared.

Donald pulled out his Mages Staff from his pocket.

Donald and Sora signalled at each other and ran towards the two Heartless. Two blows later, the Heartless disappeared. Sora looked up triumphantly.

"C'mon Donald. Let's go before more heartless show up."

"Go where?"

"I don't know. Deep Jungle, maybe?" Sora said.

"But how?"

"You'll see."

"I really don't see how we're going to get out of here without a gummi and---"

Almost instantly, everything around them changed. The walls turned green. Trees grew all around. Soon they were in Hippos lagoon of Deep Jungle.

"What happened?" Donald asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's how I got to the third district and met up with you again." Sora said, acting as if he knew everything. Suddenly, Sora noticed something different. "Where's Goofy?" he asked.

"Don't know." Donald replied. "That's why I went looking for you."

"Oh, well, come on before we run into more heartless."

Almost immediately, everything around them began changing. The walls of the second district turned into trees, and everything seemed to grow moss. A swamp came into view in front of them and soon they were in Hippos' Lagoon of deep Jungle.

Donald, Sora, and Pluto ran across Hippos' Lagoon, jumping over and onto hippos. Suddenly, Donald stopped, staring at something in the water. "Hey Sora! Look at this."

Sora went over to see what Donald was looking at. He stared into the murky water. He scrunched his eyes up to see farther down, but all he could see was a small black splodge swimming round in circles.

"What is it?" he asked still starring into the water curiously.

"I don't know," Donald replied.

Unexpectedly, the hippos began making groaning loudly as if something was biting them underwater. Slowly they made their way to the bank and looked into the water.

Sora looked across the swamp, and saw that there wasn't just one black splodge in the water.

There were thousands.

"Uh…Donald, I think we better get out of here._ Fast._"

Donald looked up at Sora. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, a spray of water gushed around them, and two eels popped their heads out of the water. Their huge yellow eyes stared directly at Sora. Quickly they sprang out of the water, with their mouths wide open, ready to strike a blow. Sora got out his keyblade, but before he could do anything, he saw a tip of a gunblade slice through both eels. The eels fell to the ground and began to writhe grotesquely.

"Leon!" Sora called, his smile, growing by the second.

"Hey Sora," Leon said coolly. "Glad I found you."

"And I'm glad I didn't get eaten by two huge eels."

Leon laughed. "Come on. I'll take you to the others," he said.

"The others?" Donald asked with curiosity.

"Yeah. I somehow got here with Aerith and this other kid. He says he knows you?"

"Riku!" Sora said, "Is his name Riku?"

"Something like that, yeah," Leon replied. "Well come on already."

Sora and Donald followed Leon to a familiar campsite which both Donald and Sora recognised.

"Hey Leon," said Sora. Leon turned around. "Is there someone here who sounds like they can speak gorilla?" He asked.

"Not that I know of," Leon replied.

Sora looked down. "Okay then…"

The threesome walked into a tent to find that only Aerith was there.

"Aerith, where's the kid?" Leon asked.

"I don't know." Aerith said. "I was just sitting here, minding my own business, and he just ran out. I caught him before he got away, but he just pushed me back saying that he saw a girl….." Aerith trailed off, unable to meet anyone's gaze. "He disappeared into the Bamboo Thicket."

"What?" Sora yelled in disbelief. "Not again!" He said, slapping himself on the forehead.

"Let's go find him!" Donald suggested, trying hard, not to make Sora feel bad.

"Not without me you aren't!" Leon added hastily.

"I'm coming too." Aerith said. The threesome stared at her in surprise. "What? Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't come."

So the threesome agreed with her, and set off into Bamboo Thicket in search for Riku. It seemed more silent than they had expected.

"Don't you guys think it's too quiet?" Donald asked.

"Yeah," Aerith had to agree.

They all stopped, listening for any sounds at all. But they could hear nothing but the faint whistle of the wind around them. Suddenly, the trees behind Sora began rustling. Sora spun around briskly.

"Uh… guys?" Sora said, backing away from the trees. He turned towards his friends, and saw that they were all taking a step back as well.

"What do you think it is?" asked Aerith, a terrified look creeping onto her face. Leon gestured for her to be quiet. He stared into the trees with great concentration. Suddenly, a tiger, which Donald and Sora knew well, jumped out of the bushes, roaring angrily at each one of them.

"Sabor!" yelled Donald.

Sabor looked around, and caught sight of a baby Gorilla. Sabor pounced, and the gorilla ran as Sabor chased it into the forest.

"Whew! I'm glad he couldn't see us!" Sora said, wiping his forehead nervously.

"Sabor can't see you, but heartless can." An unfamiliar voice called from behind Sora. The foursome spun around briefly, and found themselves staring at a short, stubby little girl, with frizzy ginger hair, trying to balance one-footed on a thin log.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, having the suspicion that Riku followed _this _girl.

"Tesa," said the girl.

"Uh… who?"

"Tesa," Said the girl again. "Just Tesa."

**No, Tesa is not a sue. Just in case you jump to any conclusions, I guarantee you, she will not be a sue.** **As long as my sister remains a Sue basher, I cannot and will not write any sues.**


End file.
